Taking Care of Sara
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A little story about being stuck in an elevator and Grissom taking a care of Sara.


Grissom woke abruptly as he looked around seeing he was in a dimly lit elevator. He remembered that he was in a hotel elevator and that right before he hit his head the elevator came to a halt. He sat up winching feeling his head.

"Grissom."

He looked over seeing me moving slowly.

"Sara, you okay?" He asked, moving over to me slowly.

"I think so." I said, sitting up against the wall. "What happened?"

"The elevator stopped." He said, getting up pressing the buttons. "Hello?"

"Yeah?" A man, answered

"This is Gil Grissom from Crime Scene Investigations. My colleague and I are stuck in your elevator between the tenth and eleventh floor."

"We are working on it."

"How long will it take?"

"Hard to say."

Grissom sighed looking back at me.

"Please hurry."

He sat down next to me.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked

"I don't know." He said

I closed my eyes breathing in the stale air.

"How's your head?" He asked

"Throbs a little." I said

"Mine to." He said

He sighed looking up at the frozen lit up numbers. I opened my eyes looking over at him.

"I missed my date tonight." I said

"You were going on a date?"

"Yes, I just met him. We were going to a restaurant."

"Sounds nice."

"It would have been."

"Sorry you missed it."

"He canceled on me."

"Oh." He said, looking at the doors. "I am sure he had a good reason."

"I really liked him."

"Perhaps he will call again."

"No, I think we have run our course."

He looked at me.

"You're not being optimistic."

"With my history I tend to be pessimistic."

"I think he will call again and ask you out."

"You know him?" I asked, smiling.

"No, but if he didn't then he would be a fool."

I looked down.

"It's hard to breathe in here." I said

"It is stuffy."

"Yeah."

I licked my lips closing my eyes laying my head back.

"I'm tired." I said

I heard him move clicking on a bright light shining it in my face. I tried to wave him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your eyes."

I squinted as he moved the light about.

"You like to play doctor." I said

"Only on special occasions." He said, looking at my pupil's closely.

"What's the prognosis?"

He turned off his light looking at me.

"You might have a concussion."

"Great." I said

"As soon as we get out of here I will take you to the hospital."

"I feel fine." I said

"We can't ignore a concussion." He said, sitting beside me.

I groaned looking ahead. We sat in silence again waiting. Grissom looked at me seeing I had my eyes closed.

"Sara!" He said, poking me.

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"What?"

"Stay awake."

"Then talk to me."

The intercom came on.

"Hello?" A man called out.

Grissom stood pressing the button.

"Hello?"

"You two all right?"

"I am fine, but my colleague appears to have a concussion."

"We may be awhile, there is a guy coming to look at it."

"How long now?"

"Ah a few more hours."

"What?" I said

"Just hurry up!" Grissom said

"Grissom, I can't be in here for hours." I said

"Sara, calm down." He said

I sighed watching him sit beside me.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I am a calm person."

He lifted my left hand looking at the ring on my finger.

"Nice ring."

"Yeah, my husband gave it to me." I said

"Hmm." He said, kissing my hand.

"He's a garbage man."

Grissom looked at me smiling faintly.

"Really?"

I nodded looking at our hands together on his lap.

"It's really hard to breathe in here." I said

He got out a magazine from his case fanning me. I smiled closing my eyes letting the air hit me.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Sara!"

I moved my head looking at him.

"Stay awake." He said

"I am tired."

"I understand, but if I let you sleep you could slip into a coma."

Suddenly the elevator lurched. I looked around as Grissom stood going over to the buttons.

"This elevator just moved!"

"What?" The man asked, on the other line.

"This elevator just moved!"

"Just sit tight, nothing to worry about."

"That is very comforting."

I stood looking at him. A creaking on the outside my heart thump. Grissom looked up then at me.

"Don't move." He said, quietly.

"Grissom, what if this is it?"

"It's going to be okay." He said

The creaking got worse. I closed my eyes feeling sick. Grissom watched me sink to the floor and throw up in the corner. The elevator lurched again causing us to fall to the floor in complete darkness.

"Sara!" Grissom called, as he turned on his maglite looking around finding me lying on my side by the place I was sick at. "Sara, talk to me!"

He moved me away from the area I was sick and lifted my eyelids looking at my eyes. I moved waving him away.

"Put that thing away." I said, slowly.

"You okay?" He asked, smoothing my hair.

"I'm really tired." I said

"You've got to stay awake." He said, tapping my cheek.

He turned on his light again when I was silent once more. I winched trying to make him stop.

"Honey, stay awake."

"Where are we?" I asked, blinking.

"The elevator."

"Oh."

He pulled me up against him as he moved to the wall cradling me against his legs and chest.

"I dreamed we were sleeping at home." I said

"We will be soon." He said

I smoothed my cheek against his shirt.

"I put us down for a night off on Friday." He said

"Friday, why?"

"Well we never officially had a honeymoon and things are slow."

"Where will we go?"

"Wherever you want."

I closed my eyes smiling. He tapped my cheek again making me move.

"Grissom, I want to sleep."

"You can't."

I moved groaning sitting up feeling sick again.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I feel a little sick."

"Just take some deep breaths."

I took some. His hand went to my cheek.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." I said

"I love you." He said

"You would tell me that now." I said

He smiled watching me.

The lights came on as the elevator started moving. It dinged as it arrived and the doors opened. Brass and a man in greasy work clothes looked in at us.

"You two all right?" Brass asked

"Sara has a concussion and she was sick. I need to get her to the hospital."

"Want me to call Catherine?"

"Yeah, tell her to take over." Grissom said, as he pushed a button and the doors closed. We got into the Tahoe. Grissom looked over at me as I laid my head back closing my eyes against the seat. He took my hand then started the car driving away.

I must have gone to sleep because Grissom was yelling at me to stay awake. I assured him I was as he parked outside the hospital. He took me out into the cool night air walking me to the front door.

"This is the best date I've been on." I said

He smiled holding me against him as he walked.

"We'll have one soon."

"No elevators."

"You got it."

We went inside to the emergency room and I was checked out. The doctor told Grissom I had a mild concussion and just to get me home to rest. Once home he brought over some hot tea in a cup to where I lay on the couch.

"Sara?" He said

I moved opening my eyes seeing the cup.

"Oh, thank you." I said, taking it sipping the hot liquid. He sat down beside me sipping from his cup.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel loopy." I said, giving him the cup to place on the coffee table.

"Loopy?" He asked

I smiled laying my head on the back cushions looking at him.

"You are the best husband I have ever had." I said

"Are you telling me there have been others, dear?"

"Nope….just you."

He nodded taking another drink.

"Can I sleep?" I asked

"Yes, I'll wake you in an hour." He said

"Great." I said, closing my eyes. Grissom looked at me as I seemed to fall asleep sitting up. He sat up putting his cup next to mine on the coffee table. When he looked over at me I was looking at him smiling.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Do I?"

"I think you should."

"Am I standing?" I asked

"No." He said, getting up.

"You're so tall." I said, looking up at him.

"I think you need to sleep." He said, picking me up. He took me into our bedroom setting me down on the bed. I laid down watching him lift my legs putting the covers over them.

"Are my lips here?" I asked, touching them.

"They were earlier." He said, looking at me.

"I can't feel them."

He shook his head leaning down kissing me. He moved back watching me move then stilling as I slept. He smoothed my hair wishing he could take away every little pain I had. Standing up he walked out of the room closing the door.


End file.
